Question: $8.01 + 24.192 = $
Solution: ${0}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${{10} + {0} + {20} = {3}0}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${3}$